


That's Enough

by CobraKaiParker1972



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Embarassment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kai X Reader - Freeform, NSFW, Sex, Teasing, kai parker - Freeform, kai parker x oc - Freeform, kai parker x reader, malachi parker - Freeform, rough, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraKaiParker1972/pseuds/CobraKaiParker1972
Summary: Kai Parker x Female ReaderReader has been trapped with Kai in the prison world for a few months and he’s finally had enough of her wearing clothes that tempt him. Kai is rough and a dom. Reader’s embarrassed. There’s a slight allusion to non-con, but it’s all consensual. Who wouldn’t want him?NSFW Explicit language and content.
Relationships: Malachai "Kai" Parker & Original Female Character(s), Malachai "Kai" Parker/Original Character(s), Malachai "Kai" Parker/Original Female Character(s), Malachai "Kai" Parker/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	1. Hot and Bothered

Y/N headed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to grab a glass of water before bed. She and Kai had been staying at his house in Portland while hoping her friends would come and rescue her. The pair had come to an odd sort of truce since they were all that each other had, and he’d had 18 years too many of being alone. It was understandable why she had become comfortable in the house, treating it like herhome; why she had come out out from your shower in a shirt too big for her with tiny shorts underneath.

Kai was also in the kitchen, fooling with ingredients for a late night snack when she walked in. She was tired and barely spared a glance at him, but his jaw ticked at the sight of her as he devoured every inch of skin she had exposed. He had gotten used to her going to sleep like this. At first he teased her to see the blush rise to her cheeks, but eventually she told him if they were gonna be stuck here forever then she was going to be comfortable while doing it.

He shrugged it off, still teasing her every so often while enjoying the free show. Although she wasn’t naked, she might as well have been to Kai. _18 years._ Lately though, he’d gotten tired of it. It was started to get to him. He wanted to act on all the wandering thoughts he was having.

So there he stood in the kitchen, admiring the outline of her tits that were visible through the shirt; the way the her collarbone and shoulder peaked out of one side just a little more than the other from the shirt being too big. When she reached up for a glass out of the cabinet and that shirt slid up, he caught sigh of the curved mound that was her ass falling out of the shorts and his gaze trailed all the way down her legs that to him looked as soft as silk.

His fist met with the counter top causing her to jump and look at him like he was crazy, his voice filled with tension when he spoke, “You’ve got to stop.” As much as he had tried to control himself, mostly so he didn’t run her off entirely, he couldn’t do it anymore. He took a step closer to her, but she just gazed up at him with confusion.

“Kai? What am I not allowed to drink _your_ water?” He swallowed thickly, realizing she clearly didn’t understand the situation. In one big stride his body was centimeters from hers, pinning her to the counter as he peered down at her.

“I’m not talking about the water.” Y/N pulled her bottom lip between her teeth nervously, she could feel the heat from his body being so close to hers and she was confused when the feeling started to travel to the pit of her stomach.

Her eyes scanned his face; his jaw was tight, but his lips were slightly parted. His pupils were blown wide and she could hardly tell his eyes were blue. She glanced down and saw his white knuckles from how tightly he was gripping the counter, but her words died on her lips in a strangled cry as one of his hands was now wrapped around her throat.

She felt his body flush against hers and the realization dawned on her and she found herself enjoying the way his fingers curled around her neck, she could feel the coolness where his rings lay.

“You’ve been doing this for weeks. _Just wanna be comfortable_ ,” he mimicked her words from weeks past, his lips curling up into a cruel smirk,”But there’s no way you don’t know what your doing. Prancing around with your ass out, tits free in front of someone who hasn’t gotten laid in 18 years? Hasn’t even _seen_ a woman in the flesh for 18 years?”

He licked his lips, letting his eyes trail down her face to his hand wrapped her her throat, squeezing a little tighter to here her yelp. He put a leg between hers and ground his crotch against her leg so she could feel his hardness, a soft moan escaping his lips at the contact.

“I tried to be nice,” he tilted his head, looking into her eyes as he felt her shallow breaths, “I thought, _if I embarass her, make jokes, do my normal thing, she’ll get self-concious and stop._ But you didn’t.” His voice had dropped to a low tone and it made Y/N feel things in places she wasn’t sure she wanted to, not for a psychopath.

He lowered his face to hers, dark eyes focused on her lips as he let his hand slip from her throat, bring his thumb over her cheek as he held on.

“So are you going to fight with me on this, or just let me take what I want?” She felt like she couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t really have just said that to her did he? And she couldn’t really have loved that rough tone of voice could she?

Kai took her silence as acceptance and crushed his lips to hers, nearly moaning again at the contact. He hadn’t had intimacy a whole lot in his life to begin with, but kissing Y/N he could feel every nerve in his body on fire with how bad he wanted to defile her. His grip on her jaw tightened and his free hand wrapped around her behind to lift her up onto the counter.

He pulled away from her just enough to see the confused and helpless look on her face, God it was hot. He took advantage of her lips as she gasped and he slid his thumb up and over her bottom lip, pulling it away from her top lip and dragging the wetness across her chin. She had such an innocent look on her face all he could think about was if that was how she would look at him with his cock in her mouth.

Y/N hardly knew what was happening, but she had to clench her legs together to try and get some relief. She had her hands behind her on the counter and Kai grinned at her, full set of perfect teeth on display, his lips plumped from how hard he had kissed her. She inhaled in surprise as he guided his hand across the bare skin of her thigh, her legs spreading all on there own for him and he just watched her cheeks heat up.

“So are you going to pretend you don’t want it?” His fingertips trailed up over her hips and took the waist band of her tiny shorts, only when his eyes glanced down did a laugh fall from his lips and it made Y/N shiver. He noticed from where her legs spread, a little dark patch right in the middle. He looked up into her eyes, watching the emotions flash through them, embarrassment and lust.

Kai leaned in close, lips barely brushing her ear and she felt her body get hot, “You’re going to sit here, pretending you don’t want it when you don’t even have panties on? You’re going to act like you weren’t trying to get me to fuck you?” The cocky attitude in his voice gave her chills and she chewed on her lips, hating that she liked it; hating how slow he was going and knowing she was going to be dripping by the time her shorts came off.

He took his hand from her cheek as he pulled himself back to stare at her and watch her squirm, he then pushed this hand up her shirt, sighing as he got to touch her bare skin. His fingers danced around the bottom of her breast and her side while his other hand still toyed with the waistband of her shorts.

“Why don’t you tell me what you want, Y/N.” Her eyes widened, she felt like a deer caught in headlights. She couldn’t escape and she couldn’t deny how sensitive she was to his touch. She couldn’t deny how good it felt and how it excited her even more knowing he was unpredictable, there was a slight sense of danger in the air around him especially when he wants something.

Kai’s eyes danced in amusement as he watched her fight we herself inside, but the longer she sat, the more impatient he become. He started to gently tug her shorts down her left hip as he spoke up, “I’m going to take what I want, whether you admit what _you_ want or not. But I think you’ll have a lot more fun if you _tell me_ what you want.”

Without warning Kai slides both hands down to practically rip her shorts off her legs, leaving her spread open, glistening up at him like dessert. He doesn’t wait for her to react as he lowers himself to eye level with her pussy, he strokes his fingers over her slick folds and she whimpers.

His voice is dangerously calm, obviously about to break when he speaks up, “Tell me why this cute little pussy is all wet and ready. Do you like it when I threaten you? When I call you out for being a little slut?”

Y/N swallows hard and she can’t take her eyes off him as he looks at her sex like he’s just won a prize. “I…I want you to make me feel good Kai.” Her voice came out soft and shaky, Kai thought his cock was going to bust through his pants when she spoke.

“Say my name again. And tell me how you want me to play with you and use you.” He brushed a finger over her clit and she jumped, he could tell it was swollen. She was aching for some kind of relief.

“Kai,” she whined, he looked up at saw her heavy eyelids. “I want you to rub my clit and make me cum. I wanna feel your fingers inside, please,” she pleaded to him shyly and all he could think about was how he was going to fix that and make her beg for it, _loudly_. He leaned forward from his position and inhaled her scent, God she smelled so fucking good and she was so wet just for him. He hadn’t even done anything yet.

He brought his right hand over her pussy, letting his thumb hover over her clit before he started massaging it gently, just enough to make her want more. He couldn’t look away from her face as she shut her eyes tight and whined his name, she grabbed onto his wrist without thinking and tried to get him to apply more pressure.

“Ah, ah, you didn’t think it wasn’t going to that easy to get me to help you did you?” It took every ounce of willpower he had, but he stood up and let go of her. He knew he wanted to toy with her until she couldn’t take it, and he couldn’t help it. He loved playing games, no matter how badly he wanted to just bend her over and stuff his cock right inside her tight little cunt.

Her eyes snapped open and he let out a laugh once again, crossing his arms and cocking his head at her. “Kai!” She yelled at him, a clear pout on her face and she returned to herself a bit more, not quite as embarrassed.

“If you want anything from me, I think you should get naked first. Show me what I’m missing.” The amusement in his voice was clear, but all she could think about was what his cock would feel like inside. What it would feel like for him to fuck her with his hands wrapped around her throat.

She glared at him and lifted the shirt up over her head, her breasts bouncing from lifting her arms up and back down as she threw it at Kai. “You started this. Why did you stop?” She crossed her arms to mimic him and his eyes devoured her body, her breasts that squished together now behind her arms with perfect, hard nipples he just barely had a peak of. Her hips looked full as she sat on the counter and he wanted to eat her up.

She started to feel embarrassed once again, feeling the intensity of his gaze and noticing the slack in his jaw, pulling his lips apart. He spoke up, eyes still looking her up and down, “I’m going to get what I want.”

He walked closer to her and she felt vulnerable, completely naked in front of him. He looked right into her eyes as he slipped his hands over the curve of her hips, sliding up to her sides,”I’m going to fuck you until all you remember is my name, but I’m going to play with you all I want first.”


	2. The Deed is Done

Kai gazed right into Y/N's eyes, he could see the frustration on her face. She knew she had to play along at his game to get what she wanted. She hopped of the counter, bracing her hands on his chest as she looked up at him.

"Fine. What's the game, huh? How are you going to torture me?" Her words and taunting tone swirled around his thoughts before he realized what was happening. She caught him off guard, lowering herself onto her knees, gently resting her head against his thigh while looking up at him.

He swallowed thickly, his adam's apple bobbing. His thoughts turned dark immediately and as he looked down at her, she just looked like his own personal slave. His very own sweet, sexy, slutty little slave ready suck his cock any moment just to get what she wanted.

He couldn’t quite force his actions to match his thoughts, though. Y/N felt hot under his gaze as he reached down, running his fingers through her hair and pushing it off her forehead. His fingers tips trailed down her cheek to brush over her lips, pushing 2 fingers into her mouth. He couldn’t conceal his moan at her response; she immediately tightened her lips and sucked on Kai’s fingers, looking at him the whole time.

“Fuck...” The word fell off of his lips as the sensation of her warm mouth just on his fingers made his balls ache. He couldn’t take it. He couldn’t think. He pulled his hand back and unfastened his jeans, hooking his thumb in his underwear and giving Y/N no chance to admire the tight fabric of the boxer briefs before his cock came protruding out proud.

Kai ran his hand through the hair at the back of Y/N’s scalp and brought her face to his pulsating cock. She parted her lips without even being told, her pussy was dripping from the sight unbeknownst to Kai. However, instead of guiding himself between her, sweet, hot lips he took his other hand and grabbed hold of his cock, instead rubbing it over her lips, her cheeks her eyes.

“You’re skin is so soft. And you’re just letting me rub my cock all over your pretty face?” She started to speak and he pulled hard on the grip he had of her hair, making her yelp and lean closer up to him. He smiled at her wide, “Of course you know I’d do it anyways right? Whether you liked it or not?”

With that he thrust his himself between her open lips and groans, feeling the back of her throat, hearing her gag and watching her body shudder. He lets her pull back enough to get her bearings, admiring her red cheeks and the spit dribbled down her chin while she breathes heavy. “Kai...” She spoke up breathlessly while adjusting herself to have a hold on where his thighs are bare.

Kai pumps his hand over himself a few times, precum building up at the tip. “Come on, Y/N, you loved the taste didn’t you?” The husky tone of his voice went straight to Y/N’s core and she cautiously leaned forward, sliding her tongue underneath of his cock. He groaned and she knew she wanted more, more of those sounds, more of his degrading words. She’d do a lot of disgusting things to hear them again.

She curled her fingers into his thighs, looking up at him from fluttering eyelashes and she tried to take more of his length, suctioning her lips around him and bobbing her head. She loved the feeling of his hand tightening in her hair, starting to push and pull along with her. As she made wet sounds, sucking on his hard cock he made even more obscene noises. He gasped and groaned and couldn’t contain it, nobody had every sucked him off like that. Y/N looked so beautiful doing it to and he needed all of her.

After a few moments, he pulled her back off of his cock, he refused to end this anywhere except inside her tight pussy. She gasped at the abrupt tug, her face was a mess, light tears beneath her eyes. He was throbbing and the tip of his cock was red, his balls swollen full of cum.

Y/N looked up to see his flushed face. Letting her hands grab a hold of his hips she unbent her legs to stand up and Kai lightened up his grip on the back of her head to allow for it, but he quickly pulled her naked body flush against his. She saw his hooded eyes as an extension of lust and reached up and cupped the sides of his face. He was catching his breath when she leaned forward to kiss him, hesitantly.

His lips were surprisingly soft this time. He stroked her back, licking her lips to slip his tongue inside. He found he could taste himself on her mouth and the thought that that’s where she was just moments ago, on her knees just for him made him grind against her. His cock rubbed up against the top of her mound, since taller than her.

Kai slid his hand down her back, over her ass and squeezing along the way. He slipped his fingers between her legs and Y/N felt his lips twitch into a smirk against her lips.

“You’re fucking soaked.” His voice held amusement and lust and if Y/N didn’t know better, a tinge of disbelief. “Just for me. Just for me to play with,” he murmured feeling her jump as he stroked across her folds.

She shut her eyes at his touch, hyper aware of the feeling of his cock pressed up against her, combined with his fingers. “Come on, Kai.” Her voice was a whine and she massaged his jaw with her thumbs, looking into his dark eyes. She trembled feeling his fingers dancing at her entrance, teasing her.

Y/N moved her hands down to his shirt, slipping her hands beneath his jacket to push it from his shoulders and he let her, shrugging it off. He eyed her with curiosity, not used to gentle movements especially not when his cock was throbbing. She ran her hands up beneath his t-shirt and he felt her warm touch up his torso, over his chest and further to his back. He shuddered when he could feel her fingers on his scars and he almost thought she smiled at him as she applied a comfortable pressure, massaging his muscles.

“Take these off Kai,” a grin spread across her face, “I don’t think you have anything left to hide.” He felt himself laugh along with her before he took his hand from between her legs, leaving a smack across her ass in the process.

“I guess you’re right. Wouldn’t want any bodily fluids to ruin my Aerosmith shirt.” Y/N rolled her eyes pulling his jacket free and tossing it onto the floor, encouraging him to go ahead and take his shirt off. “Careful, I might think that you want me to be naked.” Kai winked before he threw his shirt off near his jacket, his pants and underwear shortly joining the pile.

He looked down at Y/N and lifted her up, letting her legs wrap around him. He sighed contently, feeling her heat against him. She put her arms around his neck and tugged on the back of his hair.

“So, are we gonna stand here all day or-” She was cut off with a squeal as Kai bounced her against his body and walked her to the nearest bedroom.

“You know, they make this look easier in the movies. Really hard to see over you head.” This made Y/N laugh before he tossed her onto the bed, making her stomach flutter.

As Kai looked down at her, he knew he that playful attitude was out the window. She lay splayed out on her back, legs spread where he could see her wetness. Her hands were above her head and he was pretty sure that’s where they were gonna stay. She looked so soft and tempting displayed just for him and smiling at him once again.

He wasted no time crawling up between her legs and immediately he was tempted just to stuff his cock right inside of her as he could feel it up against her folds. She moved to put her arms around him, but he stopped her, ”Ah-ah. I’m pretty sure I said this is my game. My rules.”

All it took was one hand to pin both of her rests above her head, his other hand trailed from her jaw down to her breast and he pinched her nipple between his fingers, pulling on it. He finally got a good look and he never wanted to look away, the color of her nipples was perfect, the size was just right. He took her breast in his palm squeezed hard enough for her to let out a yelp again, but this time he noticed her biting her lip afterwards.

“You like it like this don’t you?” He moved his hand alongside her hips, squeezing hard again, “You like how it feels when I hurt you?”

Upon this realization, Kai knew he couldn’t hold back any longer. In one swift move he brought his hand up to her throat, constricting her airway while simultaneously lining himself up with her entrance. She was so fucking wet. He braced himself pushing down on her wrist before he thrusted himself inside of her pussy.

Kai and Y/N let out strangled cries at the sensation. Her cry from all the different kinds of stimulation going on and his at how incredibly tight she was. He looked into her eyes as her started to fuck her consistently with hard strokes.

Y/N struggled for air while watching his face contort every time he pushed himself back inside of her. He would bite his lip to try and not give her so much satisfaction, but he couldn’t keep his moans and groans down. His eyelids would flutter as he tried so hard to keep looking at her cute little face, visibly heating up from everything going on.

He gave her the most vulnerable look when he started to reach his peak and he was pissed it came on so soon, but he couldn’t stop. Y/N’s tight, wet walls felt so good wrapped around him and when she moved her hips with him, using her legs to try and pull him deeper he couldn’t take it. “Fuck, Y/N, I - I -”. It was the only time she ever saw him at a lost for words; when he was looking like sin itself over top of her, choking, fucker the daylights out of her and shooting all of his cum deep inside of her.


End file.
